Zacharus
'Zacharus''' is the Fifth of the Magi, one of Juvens' original twelve apprentices. He seems to be trying to establish himself with power like Bayaz and Khalul by manipulating The Old Empire back to greatness; with undetermined success. He appears briefly in the trilogy during the journey to the Edge of the World, and again in Red Country. Appearance and Personality Zacharus is a tall man, with greasy hair and a tangled beard. His eyes bulge wildly in a face carved with deep lines''Before They Are Hanged, The Rest is Wasted Breath. He is always in company of birds. He looks tired, and dirty, and a little mad. There is little brotherly-love between him and Bayaz. Powers Zacharus seems to have an affinity for animals and living things of the world, especially birds which always accompany him. It is possible that this was his specialisation in his study as a Magi. History The Fifth of Juvens' apprentices, Zacharus was among the eleven Magi who made war on Kanedias after the death of Juvens. He and Cawneil barely survived their encounter with the Maker in the siege of the House of the Maker. Malacus Quai was the apprentice of Zacharus for seven years, before moving to Great Northern Library to study with Bayaz and earn his staffThe Blade Itself, Part I, The Wide and Barren North. He seems to be trying to put himself on the level with Bayaz and Khalul by manipulating The Old Empire back to greatness. He has taken Goltus as his protégé, one of the three self-proclaimed Emperors of the empire, supporting his campaigns against his brother Scario and the general Cabrian. ''Before They Are Hanged When Bayaz travels through Calcis, he learns that Zacharus has been there recently, seeking support for his protégé Goltus; he was turned away by Imperial Legate Salamo Narba. As Bayaz' band of heroes near Aulcus, a battlefield opens up around them, littered with dead bodies. Suddenly, Zacharus comes striding toward them from nowhere. He claims the dead are the work of his protégé Goltus, who has defeated his brother Scario. He’s now on his way to Darmium to crush Cabrian, and make himself undisputed Emperor. Zacharus questions what Bayaz is doing in The Old Empire, surely his rival Khalul is in Gurkhul. He soon realises that Bayaz intends to retrieve The Seed from Shabulyan, and doesn’t like it. He tries to deter him from his course, even offering to join him in fighting Khalul—the Magi united. However, Bayaz buffs the offer, that time is gone. It is The Seed or nothing. He then pleads with Ferro Maljinn to turn back, but is again rebuffed. Zacharus fears for the outcome, and hopes he fails. Bayaz points to the chaos of The Old Empire; Zacharus’ hope rarely comes to anything. Last Argument of Kings After the Seed is used to destroy the Hundred Words and much of Adua, Ferro regrets not having followed Zacharus' words, but Bayaz mocks her weakness. Red Country Along with the Mayor, Zacharus wants the town of Crease to become part of the Old Empire instead of the Union. He looks as ever: tired, old, and in the company of his beloved birds. A Little Hatred Zacharus seems to have formed an alliance with Cawneil, and is causing troubles for Bayaz in the west. References Category:Characters Category:Magi